Snow
by AikaWusHereRawr
Summary: Dracule Mihawk steps on a certain winter island, lying on the Grand Line. He meets with a very intriguing woman. First story that I wrote, so be nice. : Please review!
1. Hiroyuki Aneira

**My first story! :D Read, review and subscribe! :) ~Aika. **

**Oh, and the rating might change, it depends. :D Go on reading. EEENJOOOOY! ^^ **

* * *

"_Mihawk," she whispered to him softly, with her hands on his shoulders, "don't leave – please." _

_Dracule Mihawk shrugged her arm off, "I apologize," he said in what he hoped was a cold voice, "but I must leave." _

_Her grip on his shoulders tightened and he forced himself to look into her hazy eyes; the color of the sky when it snows, "Let go of me, Aneira," he said quietly, "before you make me force you to." _

"_You wouldn't do that," she shook her head; "I don't believe that you would do that." _

"_Aneira." He said firmly. _

_Hiroyuki Aneira slowly dropped her hands from his shoulders, "But I won't see you again. Ever." _

_Mihawk stiffened, but he didn't falter. "I know that, Anei," he looked away firmly, "I know that very well." _

_He turned around and jumped into his coffin-raft. And with a sharp gust of wind and snow, Dracule Mihawk disappeared._

_Aneira managed not to weaken at the knees. No woman that can steal the heart of Dracule Mihawk can be emotionally weak. _

_However, even the strong break down, and show their vulnerability to someone, once in a while, Aneira thought. Perhaps that was what happened with Mihawk. Maybe he truly never loved her; maybe he was just lonely. _

_Well, she thought, her dark hair waving in the cold winds of the island as she stared out at the ocean, it's obvious that I'll never meet him again. _

Ten years later, the very same, sharp-eyed swordsman sailed on the raft through the Grand Line, with his hat tipped down low as he remembered the young woman. Ten years afterwards, the memories he had of Hiroyuki Aneira were vague – hazy; just like her eyes.

The same eyes that he could stare at all day without faltering; the same eyes that could stare into his without getting enveloped in fear…

_No_, Mihawk thought. It's been far too long, and he cannot take the risk of becoming that vulnerable to her – no, to _any_one at that moment. Being a Shichibukai had its benefits, but the cons always follow after shortly.

Well, be it. There was no way he was going to meet with that woman again. Not in his lifetime.

He cannot afford to be distracted like that ever again.

Fifteen years ago, his ship landed upon the shore of a Winter Island on the Grand Line. By chance, he had met a snow leopard upon the very same, snowy shore.

The leopard had had his eyes.

Amused, he had followed that leopard, and it took him to the very edge of a cliff, which looked down on a wintry forest that surrounded a village.

On that cliff, there was a poorly made hut, obviously a place where a human would live.

The snow leopard looked at him as if to beckon him to follow, and it entered the small hut.

There, he found an attractive young woman, who was suffering from frostbite, collapsed upon the floor near the remains of a fire.

Mihawk remembered raising an eyebrow coldly at the leopard, as if to say, _so what do you expect me to do? _

The snow leopard walked over to the girl and gently nuzzled her with the tip of his nose, purring. Whatever kind of relation the cat and the woman had, Mihawk thought, the snow leopard is one, amazingly intelligent animal. Perhaps the animal had brains smarter than some of those that humans nowadays had.

It looked at him as if to say, _well, what are you waiting for? You had better attend to her frostbite at once. _

"Please, you silly cat," Mihawk remembered saying, "Why would I waste my time at a place like this?"

The leopard growled as he turned around, meaning to leave the hut.

Mihawk had stopped and said, "Even if I had wanted to help her, I do not have the slightest knowledge of how to tend to a person with frostbite," and he walked outside.

The leopard followed and beckoned its head towards the edge of the cliff, before going there.

Mihawk sighed impatiently and followed him. The big cat purred against his leg as he realized what it wanted him to do.

It wanted him to take her to the village.

"Well, it seems that you will not let me go unless I do what you want, is it?" Mihawk smiled a little. He had taken a liking to the cat. "Well then, if I must."

Mihawk shook his head and he returned to reality.

The days that followed were sacred to Mihawk; days that he never talked of to anyone. Not even Shanks, when they were both drunk.

The days he stole from Aneira's life were the best sentiments he had. He treated them as preciously as he treated his sword.

However, though, Anei was gone; she was not going to come back. Why did he spend so long every day, brooding over a girl that he was never going to see, again?

He did not know that the same girl was waiting for him at the shore of the next island he would land on.


	2. The Island of Blue Palm

**Gommenasai. This is an extremely short update. O: But at least I'm updating at a steady rate this time, aren't I? Feeeehhh, but this is soooo short. Well, no matter, no matter. Go on reading. Also, please enjoy, read, and review if you like.**

**On the other hand, review if you don't like it too. **

* * *

"Are you alone, sailor?" A curvaceous woman with light, curly hair sat next to Mihawk, handing him a mug of beer. To be polite, and because he was in a patient mood, he accepted the beer.

Mihawk Dracule was on an island; a very festive, summer island named '_Blue palm'_. The city with the main dock, _Bonanza Beach_, had residents who liked to party at night. By chance, landed on this island, and, also merely by chance, he was not occupied with anything for the night, and decided to attend one of these parties.

"Well, aren't you a silent one." The woman commented, amused by his silence. Her fingers trailed down his arm. It took all his patience and self-control to remind him that she was a woman, no matter what _kind_, and unless necessary, Mihawk never hit women.

The woman noticed his stiffness, and made a face. "You're such a boring man, no matter how attractive you are." She sighed and stood up to walk away from him, probably to find another subject to seduce.

Mihawk sighed and placed the beer mug down. _Why? _What is it that drew him to Aneira? He's had women far more attractive, and richer than _that girl_. But yet…

Maybe this could be why he was so attracted to her- because she's the only person who can give him a migraine.

_Does that make me masochist? _

He stood up and walked through the flurry of people, and down the moonlit streets of Bonanza Beach.

_I should think that I ponder too much nowadays, yes. _

_Yes, I think too much…_

* * *

**Midnight**

Dark, long hair waved with the breezy wind of the night and she stood on the edge of the cliff, bathed in the silvery light of the moon. She sighed and took in a gust of the humid night air of the island. Her eyes were closed as she did so.

…

Two sharp, white-gray eyes cut into the darkness of the night.

_Dracule Mihawk. I am back. _

**To Be Continued **


End file.
